This World Will Remember Her
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: America believed that the fateful shooting would end the reign of Bonnie and Clyde, unaware of the secret they left behind. The public doesn't know whether to fear her or show her sympathy, and hope to churn out a upstanding citizen after all. She herself, doesn't even know what to become. After all, she was just a kid.
1. Chapter 1

**So...I realize that the majority of Bonnie and Clyde fanfics are made up on if the duo had a kid...sorry for another one. I swear, I didn't mean it. I started writing this a couple years ago when the first wave of my obsession of Bonnie and Clyde came into affect. Now it is has hit again after seeing Laura Osnes live...Hope you guys like it, there won't be too much of the duo in this story, it following their daughter coping and adapting after their deaths. I plan on adding lots of hints towards the musical, but there are parts from real documentaries I have seen and from the book from Blanche.**

The moment those gunshots fired on that one fateful drive to a couple's families homes, the public thought that would be the end of Bonnie and Clyde. No more of Bonnie's poems or pictures being published in the newspapers. No more cars going missin' or grocery stores being robbed. No more framed publicity of a citizen or a police officer being kidnapped or killed by who everyone assumed to be the more evil, cold-blooded couple in America.

And yet, you shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers.

Just a few months after Mama busted Daddy outta prison and joined him on the road to adventure and stardom, I came along. Mama and Daddy never told me that I was a mistake, but I could only figure as much. What kinda parents, who weren't married for that matter, would purposefully have kid with all the knowledge that they could be shot at any given time?

Daddy always told me with a wicked and sly grin on his face that I was Mama and his "dirty little secret." I remember always giggling at that, though I recognized the seriousness of what he said. The reason people assumed the Barrow/Parker duo was dead, was because, well-no one knew of my existence. One could say my Ma and Pa were selfish in keepin' me, and to a degree and the pain I have now that they are gone, I can agree to that. There were a million of opportunities that they could have given me to one of my aunt or uncles, or to my Mama's mama. Bonnie knew her mother missed her daughter terribly, maybe having her granddaughter would soothe that pain. But they didn't. They kept me hidden, the furthest I'd seen other people besides my folks and the gang was during a robbery. And even then, that was a rare occasion that I would get to watch. They were careful to not post any pictures of me in the shot for the public to get their hands on. If people thought Daddy was protective of Mama enough in not doing the majority of the jobs he did, I was double that. Mama didn't feel so bad in not going with Daddy during all his jobs after that, as long as she was far away from it with me, playing as safe as I could be in one of the many cabins and apartments we stayed at. My favorites, or at least the ones I remember the clearest, was the abandoned house in the middle of a forest of Arkansas. An old widow had died there, no family ever or police claiming the body or materials, and we made that house our "safety house." After a big haul, we crashed there for months. No police would ever find us because of how far we was out of town and was in the middle of nowhere. Around age three or four, Daddy taught me the basics of a gun and how to hunt and fish. Mama always said I was a smart kid for listening and learning at that young of an age, but I thought of it as helping. And spending time with my Daddy was always fun. I liked to fish and get dirty, and be one of the boys. Mama and me were the only girls, opposed to the girls who would come around for a couple days for W.D or Ray.

W.D Jones was like a brother to me. He was only fifteen when I was born and nineteen when Mama and Daddy died. He often got homesick and cowered with my folks, often acting childish with them as if they were his parents, though they were only a good five fingers older than him. But I loved him, and he took care of me when Mama and Daddy were away, and after they died. He was a kid who had grown up too fast, under too much pressure from Daddy to join the Barrow Gang.

There has been a lot of representation about my folks, like the movies and people coming forward and speaking out about them like my aunt, Blanche Barrow. I guess I wanna be able to do the same thing; as the daughter of Bonnie and Clyde. Bare with me, I only have about four years of memory of them, but memories didn't define who I was in the eyes of my family, the law, and to the general public.

Bonnie and Clyde were not dead yet.

* * *

We were in that house in Arkansas. I was around three at the time, and though the edges of the memory are fuzzy, this moment was pretty memorable. It was maybe two in the morning, and I had just been laid down in the room me and W.D. shared. We always went to bed late and woke up late, and I could faintly hear Mama and Daddy in the bathroom, Daddy singing to Mama with his favorite ukulele. I think I was almost asleep, before I hear knocks from downstairs. Daddy's voice stopped, and my little body tensed. There was only one other occasion I remember where we had to leave in a frenzy in the middle of the night, gunfire everywhere. I shook but stayed where I was at. That's what Mama said to do; she promised she would always come for me. W.D., who was laying in our shared twin bed, sprung up quickly putting on some trousers before cocking his gun, and crept out in the hallway with Daddy. Mama then slunk into my room, one of Daddy's shirts on her, suitcase in hand.

"C'mon baby." She whispered, and I obeyed quickly, jumping to her and tucked myself safely inside of Daddy's shirt. I clung tightly around her waist with both my arms and legs, in case she needed to run without having to worry about holdin me. So far, no noise was heard as Mama crept alongside of the wall, and I knew she was looking at Daddy for any warnings.

Three knocks rasped on the door.

"It's Buck!" I heard Daddy say excitedly, as he raced towards the door before opening it. It's all I could do but hear the man hugging Daddy and them talking to each other all at once. Mama still remained safely on top of the stairs with me. But she set down her belongings, and wrapped her arms around me and supported me. I still clung onto her just in case.

"Bonnie, you can come down, Sug!" Daddy called, and Mama obeyed, slinking down the stairs. "Is it just you?" Daddy asked this Buck man next.

"Yeah and…"

Suddenly we hear another body enter harshly through the front door. I am still hidden in the shirt, but Mama holds me close and Daddy and W.D. point their guns at the door once more.

"...and Blanche." Buck says.

"Get those things away from me!" the woman shrilled They seem safe and I really wanna peek up at them, but Mama is holding me under. I wiggled a little to gain her attention. Daddy must of saw me.

"You can let her out, Sug. They are safe. It's about time Buck sees his niece."

"Neice? What are you…" The man says questioningly before Mama loosens her grip on me and I pop my head out of my safety net. I look on to the strange voices, and pick up on the similarities between Daddy and this man "Buck." Buck had the same facial structure, but he was much bigger and more muscular than Daddy. He was dressed in dirty overalls and a warmer jacket and hat, a much smaller woman standing next to him who glared at me in shock and irritation. I furrowed my brows at her rude stare, before deciding to look at Daddy instead.

"What did you kidnap her somethin?" The woman asked irritably and this time Daddy glared her too.

"Good God Blanche...must be such a coincidence that she looks just like Bonnie." He was right. To the red hair, baby blue eyes, all the way to our smaller body structure, it was obvious I belonged to my Mama. Mama clutched me a little more securely, but more for pride reasons then security.

"She has your dimples, Clyde." Buck said with a smile, disregarding his wife's words as he approached Mama and me slowly. I was in no way a shy child, but I was cautious. I had to be with my parents, so I shrunk closer to her so he couldn't touch me. Mama was relaxed however, so I knew I could trust him. Daddy came by us when Buck approached us at a comfortable distance, and plucked me from Mama.

"Buck, this is your niece Beau, but everyone else calls her Dot, besides Bonnie. Dot, this is your Uncle Buck. He is my older brother."

Buck took off his hat just then, before sticking his much bigger hand out to me to shake. I wrinkled my nose and smiled, showing off my proud dimples before shaking his hand back.

"It's very nice to meet you little lady." Buck informed and I just giggled back at him.I remember thinking how it would feel to to sit on his shoulders and see how tall everything would look from up there. Buck had daughters from his previous marriages, but he never got to see them. I wonder if he thought of them looking at me. I made a quick peek at Blanche again, her features a bit softer looking now as she looked at her husband, but it was the whole situation set her on edge.

"That is your Aunt Blanche." Buck said, pointing to the woman with the short black hair and the riding pants. She looked a bit silly, I had only seen a few people in those sort of trousers, and they were all men. I wanted to glare at her again for the tone she had used on Daddy earlier, but once she gave me a small smile, I returned it.

"So...you are staying?" Daddy asked his brother, as he tucked me to the opposite shoulder to where he was shot. I tried to be careful as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Buck laughed, as he set his hat and jacket on a nearby chair, fishing out a cigar and a small bottle of liquor. Daddy laughed with him, leading the group into the kitchen, as Mama got out the glasses. W.D shook hands with my new uncle and aunt, before heading back upstairs for bed. Mama wanted me to go too, but I fussed and clung to Daddy when she reached for me.

I'm not sure how long we were downstairs, I zoning in and out of sleep in Daddy's lap. Once Daddy brought out the guns, Mama plucked me away once again, and took me into her room. She slept in Daddy's shirt, and I nuzzled close to her breast, inhaling both Daddy and Mama.

"Go to sleep, baby. I love you." Mama kisses my forehead, and I respond with a happy sigh, clinging tighter to her shirt.

* * *

It's been some months after. Buck and Blanche have stayed by us since they arrived-though Blanche obviously wanted to go back. Everyday she would cry about going home-but Buck wouldn't budge. So neither did she.

We had just done a big bust and had been driving all day now. W.D and Ray had stayed behind, their faces had been seen by police not too long ago. Luckily there had been no gunshots this time-mama was still healin from the last one. Daddy would patch her up every so often while havin her gulp down some alcohol to occupy her mind from the pain. I cuddled with her, letting her grip my small hand when she felt the urge to.

At some point however, stronger and actual medication was needed. Blanche and Daddy argued it over a lot and I just wanted to sleep. But Mama cried, I know she was in lots of pain. Daddy had gotten hurt too, less than Mama, but I knew the power of a gunshot. Luckily I had been spared of it going in me, but it had skidded across my ear before.

We finally pull over. Buck and Daddy decide to leave us stranded on the middle of a back road, knowing of a local drug store in the area they hadn't robbed. It was a couple mile walk, but they didn't want us all to be seen at the same time.

Daddy gave me and Mama a final kiss, Uncle Buck doing it to Blanche too before they headed off. We sat settled in the locked car on the side of the road, me cuddled up in Mama's lap, while Blanche climbed into the passenger's seat. I had fallen asleep to Mama's heart beat when I heard a loud clack. My eyes opened up the sky now dark, but light would momentarily occupy the sky with the loud noise. Thunder and lightening.

Mama was beside herself. Tears streaked down her cheeks and I had been placed opposite of her, on the opposite of the back seat. She held her knees, murmuring somethin about wanting her Mama…

I knew she was scared of thunder and lightening, but Daddy had always been around. He would just hold her, whispering that it would end soon and it wasn't gonna hurt her. She would calm down eventually, but she cried for her Mama the whole way.

But Daddy was still gone. Him and Buck both. Blanche would only look back at us, confusion and disgust written on it. I guess she couldn't understand why a what appeared to be a full grown woman would be cryin over a thunderstorm.

Without Daddy, I climbed into Mama's lap, forcing my way in between her legs. Once they were pried apart, I wrapped my little arms around hers, one in each.

"It's gunna be okay, Mama...it won't hurt ya. I've got you." I'm not sure she could really snap out of it and grasp that her three year old was comforting her, but she held on tight and rubbed her face on my head. She continued to shake and cry, but I couldn't think of anything else to do for her. I would look at Blanche and she attempted to coaxed her with words of the 'boys coming back and lightenin ain't gonna hurt you.'

Blanche eventually took her hand and squeezed it, just to get Mama some more support. It seemed like it was forever before she fell asleep and Daddy came back. Both men were drenched in rain by now, and Daddy climbed in the back seat with us. It was very unusual to see him in the backseat; he liked to be drivin', and if not, keeping lookout in the passenger's side.

But there he was, Mama in his lap, fast asleep as Daddy carefully put the new medicine on her wounds while I sat content in the middle seat. He looked worried as he stroked her hair, something I never really saw. Sure, Daddy looked worried at some things, but when it came to Mama? It was always sure. He loved her, that much I knew. Even with their fights, their love was fierce, loyal and true.

But right then...I'm not sure he knew she would make it.

* * *

 **Many Months Later**

It was getting dark and we decided that a nearby and secluded apartment would suffice our many day drive, and allow us all to recover...that is, the now three of us.

Joplin. I've heard the laws description and the new's story of how it went down and I can concur that it was a blood bath and a complete frenzy. Daddy and Buck had just come back from a long wait-robbing a bank far out from our little hideout. They arrived in their devilishly handsome suits, catering their women in gifts of jewelry, cash, and cakes. I happily took the little cake called the "Twinkie" and let the sugar overwhelm my four year old body.

I twirled around my little stuffed bear Daddy bought for me, as Mama's song came on the radio, "How 'Bout a Dance." But just the music, which was perfect. Just so we could hear Mama sing along to it. She always had the most beautiful voice.

Daddy first danced with Mama, then Blanche, then back to Mama. At some point, I was in between them. I sat in the crook of Daddy's arm, so both of their faces could be pressed close to mine, as if I was dancing with both of them.

But that's when creak could be heard.

Daddy was the first to peek up at the sound and demand the music be turned off.

"The law's are outside."

Blanche started to cry and panic. I was only in Mama's arms now, and she kept shushing and pushing Blanche to the floor like we were. Yet Mama's eyes were glued to Daddy.

"What are you gonna do, Clyde?"

"We are gonna shoot our way out. We will get the guns downstairs, they won't be expectin' us there, and then…"

At first all I could hear was Blanche screaming for us to give ourselves up, and then gunshots fired everywhere. The lights seemed to flicker in and out. But Mama never let go. I'm not sure if I screamed or not, I just closed my eyes and clung on. It seemed several men were surroundin' us, yelling and screamin like we were.

At some point, Mama wasn't walking. She was crawling along the floor before Daddy could reach us. We had managed to be in the clear for awhile. Blood soaked me, but it wasn't mine, but Mama's.

Buck lay on the floor, looking real bad. His faces was bloodied and holed up, no doubt a few bullets had hit him the face. He was still alive, Blanche's hands wrapped around his head and set it in her lap.

"Blanche, we gotta go..you'd better come with us." Daddy said, crouched over Mama and me.

"He needs a doctor!" Blanche wailed

"We can't get to no doctor! Bonnie, can you walk, Sug?"

"I don't think so…" Mama replied, looking at her leg and back at me. I had managed to squirm out of her death grip and rip a shred of my dress and clumsily wrap it around her leg. Daddy helped then and took my chin in his hand.

"Dot, baby...are you okay?" Daddy asked me and I nodded bravely. My eye throbbed slightly, as if I got a shard of glass glided over it. Daddy smiled and gave me a quick peck on my nose before he scooped up Mama bridal style. I would have to be on foot, but I clung on to daddy's jacket.

"You'd leave your own brother? You're an animal!" Blanche cried but she didn't move from her husband. I think Daddy looked back once, but only once. And we ran back to the nearest possible car, leaving my aunt and uncle behind for good.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been another month or so before after that when the fateful day had come. We miraculously had made it back to our secret spot and had let ourselves recover physically and emotionally from the last shooting. Mama had a limp now that made it almost impossible for her to run if she needed too.

Mama and Daddy had been planning on driving back to Texas to visit their folks, but it seemed like Daddy wasn't wanting too. I had been kept a secret from even my parent's folks, normally staying with W.D. when they visited. Daddy claimed it to be "too much of a risk" for me to come along. But I think they knew if my grandparents knew of me, they would want to take me away from my parents.

Knowing then, I cried at the possibility of being separated from my parents. Knowing now, it would have been in my best interest if I had been set with my grandparents or aunts and uncles from the get go. Being a kid, life on the run was all I knew. Endless hours in the car, people getting shot, and stealing was the way of life. Cops were bad, other people were bad. But it was the way it was, and I was supplied with not only the necessities and a caseload of luxury at times, but an abundance of love from both my parents.

But things seemed different now. Daddy was angry a lot, and him and Mama fought it seemed every night. Sometimes my name was thrown into the mix, but I didn't understand why. W.D and a few guys came by and I was glad to have more support in the house, but even they were in and out.

The day before Mama was set to leave for Texas, she was in the tub. I was out walking the area with Daddy and checking our animal traps. Once we made it back to the house, I walked up the stairs to find Mama. We had caught a hare in one of the traps, and Daddy, who was the main cook of the house, was making a stew.

I entered shyly, knowing she was bathing.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Mama...we got a hare! Daddy is gonna make us a stew for dinner…"

She smiled sweetly at me and outreached her arm towards me. I made a crooked smile and walked towards her, letting her hand tousle my hair. As I tried to explain what I saw and what we did, Mama would "hmm" and nod accordingly as she unbutton and unlaced my dress. I finally grimaced and attempted to pull away from her, but she was as stubborn as I was.

Let me add, that I hate baths. Even more so when I was a kid. While I had clean parents, I still don't see the point in it being a weekly or semi-weekly thing. I never felt that I was ever THAT dirty. But Mama felt otherwise.

"Beau Barrow, stop squirmin from your Mama."

"I don't want a bath...tomorrow, please?"

She held on tight, still trying to wrangle off my clothes. "Nice try little missy. We are leaving tomorrow and I want all of us to be clean."

"But only you and Daddy are visitin'...why do I gotta be clean?"

"Well...we was thinking that you would come with us this time…" That stops me immediately and it gives Mama reign to finish undressing me and slip into the tub with her. And suddenly there are tears.

"Whoa baby...it's going to be quick...it's just some soap and water." Mama sort of laughed, wiping the downpour of tears that were mixing in with the tub water.

"I don't want grandma to take me away…" I said in between sobs.

"Take you away? Beau, sweetheart, what are you talking about? Why would she take you away?" Mama leaned in real close now, her face near mine to keep eye contact with me.

"Daddy says that if I come, then they will take me away. I don't waaannna gggoooo." I cried, hiding my face in my hands. "Don't make me go, Mama...I'll be good…"

Mama immediately scooped me up and helped me close to her face, letting her cheek rest on my head. She stayed silent, letting me get what I needed. She finally tilted my chin up to look at her.

"Beau...we are just visitin…. it's about time you meant all your grandparents and other side of the family...and... you know, if anything ever happened to me and your daddy, you know...you'd be safe"

"I wanna be with you...and Daddy."

Mama took a long look at me, her eyes glassy and thinking' hard. Her lips moved some, but no words would come out. She finally pushed me close to her again.

"Alright baby...you'll stay with us."

It wouldn't be until many years later that I would question if my mother, Bonnie Elizabeth Parker, really meant what she said before she died. Was I ever really destined to stay with my extended family, or die alongside Bonnie and Clyde?

I don't remember much the night we left for West Dallas. I remember my folks left in a good mood, I was tucked in the backseat, Mama's arms on Daddy, laying her head on his shoulder. We didn't make it far before gunshots were fired.

From what I had gathered, is we were going to stay at a man's house that my folks had known, and had hosted them before to stay the night before continuing to Texas. We were on the open back roads, close to where the said man's house was. A car was parked alongside the road, looking as if he was having car troubles. Mama mentioned that he looked like the host's father, and we pulled over. I hunched in the back seat to not be seen.

They talked awhile without getting out of their seats, until I saw the shadow of the man hurry away fast from the car, while we sat in confusion. That was before the gunshot was fired.

Everything felt real slow, but so fast. The bullet had pierced Daddy's head, and he now was slumped over the wheel and the car was now moving forward on it's own. Mama looked at Daddy, but did nothing to try and save him. I thought that to be strange and I wanted to lunge forward and stop his bleeding. But Mama turned around, and opened the back door.

"Jump." She told me. And I did. It seemed minutes, but within a matter of seconds I had jumped willingly out of the car, expecting my parents to join me. I tucked and rolled, even though the car wasn't moving very fast and ran to the side of the road where long grass could easily cover my small body. I was almost in the safe before more gunshots were fired.

There were more shots than I ever remember in my short young life, coming from either side. They were all directed at the car, but stray bullets had come my way and hit my shoulder. I let out a howl of pain, but it couldn't be heard over what seemed hundreds of bullets. I made it to the grass and laid very still on my back, as flat as I could make myself. Finally, the bullets stopped. It was very quiet; some faint feet shuffling was all I could hear. Once I felt they were far enough way, I turned over and eyed our car. It was stopped now, with all the tires popped and windows broken. Bullet holes covered every other inch of it.

I pressed a ripped shred of my dress to the shot, and watched the car for what seemed forever. Lots of people came to look and the police took lots of pictures. I hadn't seen them take out my parents and haul them to jail. I knew of the other outcome, but I couldn't believe it. I continued to wait.

It wasn't until hours and hours later, maybe even a day later, I had fallen asleep off and on, that I had managed to crawl out of my hiding spot, at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Just like that…. they gone."

I recognized the voice. W.D was fixing on coming with us to Dallas, to visit his folks as well but had decided on waiting and taking another car for whatever reason a little after we had left.

"Dee-Dee…" I croaked out. He turns around, a few other men of the Barrow Gang with him. Eyes widened and he quickly looks me over before picking me up.

"How did you manage to not get killed? I thought they had gotten you..."

I started crying then. I knew they were dead. They had gone without me, and I figure now it was supposed to be that way. I think Mama could sense the cops, and opened my door at the very last second; to give me second chance at life.

Little did he know, my second chance at a normal life wouldn't come so soon. In the eyes of the public, I didn't even exist.


End file.
